Spark My Fire
by Prince Yoshi
Summary: Roy asks Master Hand a question. Which leads him to be in Taokaka's outfit for a day. / A Marth/Roy Boy lover fic. with some Crazy Hand/Master Hand.


I don't own anyone! The End

* * *

It was mid afternoon at the Smash Manor. The home of 40 seemed empty and quite. But that's because today was tournament matches.

_"For those who must fight, they must endure matches set randomly. Four brawlers pitting themselves against one another. The last four to make to the finals will be put against each other in a final showdown. The winner will be determined by the last one standing. For those who lose the fight, they may come back to the Manor to rest and heal their aching bodies. But for the remaining five who are smasher no more, thou have the choice of staying home or watching the tournament progress."_

So what better way for a certain young lion to ask his "mother" a very important question. Since his lover was most certainly disposing his fellow family members at the stadium.

"Mother...May I come in?"

Master Hand looked towards his bedroom doors.

"Yes you may."

The large double doors opened to reveal a boy with fiery red hair. He was wearing a dark red long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Ah Roy. Come in. I'm by the balcony."

Roy walked in slightly to observe the room. The room itself was very large in size. There was a king size bed with dark purple and white bed sheets neatly in place. Across from the bed was a large desk and by the desk there was the bathroom door. Roy walked a bit more forwards to see a large bookshelf filled with different types of books in the corner. He turned his head to find a large closet with little to no clothing. And finally, directly in front of him, there were small set of steps that led to the balcony. As he proceeded up the steps, Roy pushed back the satin curtains to find Master Hand sitting at a medium sized glass table with a tea set on top. The sun was close to setting in the distance. Though Master Hand was sitting in one of the chairs it looked like the table could sit three people.

"_One must be for Crazy Hand._" He thought.

Yeah right. Crazy Hand having tea in a normal manner? Please!

"Roy did you need something?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to looked at his "mother". He was in his human persona again. Only this time he noticed that his long white hair was down and touching the floor. He wore a short sleeve dark purple shirt that was unbuttoned to show the white shirt underneath. He also wore black pants and his usual glasses which were laying on the table. He placed his book down to give Roy his full attention.

"Oh yeah! Well...I was wondering if you could help me."

The God of Creation placed his right hand under his chin. Looking at his son with a puzzled look.

"Hm. I could help you. But you still need to tell me the question."

"Well I was wondering...if you know how to...how should I put this...put some spark in a relationship?"

Master Hand moved his fingers over his mouth and thought for a moment. As the smashers mother figure it was up him to answer a question like this. He looked out towards the backyard for a moment.

"Hm. I assume this question revolves around Marth and you yes?"

His eyes moved to look at Roy. Never losing that serious demeanor.

"Y-yes..."

He looked away and started thinking again. He had an answer and it just may work. Without look back, he made his statement.

"Have tried role playing with a costume?"

Roy thought about it for a moment. Marth nor Roy have never attempted to do something like that before. Why didn't he think of that?

"No we haven't. But what could I wear to impress him? I could get that lingerie that Marth been trying to buy for me. Oh-"

The boy continued to talk on and on. Master Hand rolled his eyes and laughed a little. Though lingerie trick was nice he was thinking of some a bit more interesting. And what better way to impress Marth than with a cat costume. Oh and not just any cat costume mind you.

"Actually Roy I have something better you can wear."

The Deity of Creation stood up grabbing the boy by the arm. Taking him to his closet. Roy stood outside the closet as Master Hand look for the perfect outfit. After searching for a few minutes he found what he was looking for.

"Found it."

"Found what?" Roy look totally confused.

"This. I used this to impress your father all the time."

The costume looked like a cat outfit alright. But something about the outfit was odd. It was a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat-themed sleeves that cover the arms. It also came with a black cat tail with a faded white tip. The boots had the same theme going on but were high heeled. Master Hand was also holding a pair of red underwear and two red straps.

"So have ever played a game called BlazBlue? Well there's a cat girl character by the name of Taokaka. Nice girl but she's...not that bright. Anyway this is her outfit. Now it suppose to fit to me but with a few adjustments I can get it to fit to you. And don't worry about the tail. With my power I can attach to your tail bone so you can move it like a real cat."

Roy began blushing really hard. He couldn't believe that his own mother had something like this. But he ask him if he could help so he threw the though out of his head. Master Hand turned around as Roy undressed himself. He grabbed the beige hoodie and proceeded to slip it on him.

"Mommy...why can't I-"

"There's a zipper in the front. Put it on like a jacket."

Master Hand pulled the large zipper down to find Roy's blushed face. He slipped his arms in the arm holes. His hands were now giant cat paws and felt a little funny. He noticed Master Hand held out the straps, boots, and the underwear.

"Don't worry. There a new pair."

Roy ran towards the bathroom and Master Hand sat on the bed waiting. After a while Roy emerged from the bathroom with the hoodie still unzipped. The straps were loosely over his shoulders, chest, and attached to the red underwear. He was grateful that he already was comfortable wearing boots. The God of Creation looked him over to make sure everything was in place. Everything was still too big but that's what magic was for right? With a snap of his fingers the outfit was now fit to Roy. Even the boots were in his size. Now all that was needed was the tail. He instructed Roy to lay on his bed on his stomach. He did just that and waiting for his mom to use his magic. With another snap of his fingers the tail went into the hole at the bottom of the hoodie. Everything was complete.

"Now try moving the tail." He told Roy.

The red head looked behind him and noticed the furry tail. He thought about wagging the appendage and he was amazed it was moving on his will. Sitting on the bed he pulled the hood over his head while Master Hand zipped the jacket part for him. He was now a cute little Taokaka. Marth was going to be amazed by this. He started playing with the massive paws and acting like a cat.

"That should do it. Oh and Roy don't worry about returning it. I have another one so that outfit is all yours."

The boy jumped off the bed and gave his mother a hug.

"Thank you very much mommy. Marth should be home any minute. I'll see you in the morning."

Then Roy was gone. With a smile the Deity of Creation looked back towards his balcony. The sun had finally faded away and night had introduced itself. It was late but not to late to still do something. He wondered where Crazy Hand had disappeared to. That question was soon answered. When the God of Creation was not paying attention, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. The Deity of Destruction stood behind him and soon began kissing his neck slowly. Their long white long tangling with one another as Crazy Hand slowly slipped his left hand under his lover shirt. It felt amazing to him.

"There you are dear. I was wondering about you."

"_There was a problem in subspace. So I kindly disposed of it for you. Did you miss me?_"

"Hm. I did miss you. Now how about we have a little fun tonight."

The doors closed silently. The two inside having the time of their immortal lives.

* * *

Curtains closed, door unlocked, Cat Roy sitting on the bed. Check. Now all he had to do was wait for Marth. Roy prayed he show up soon.

* * *

Marth finally arrived home. He pulled up to the driveway as Ike, Bowser, and Captain Falcon removed themselves from his car. He was tired and that was a fact. his body ached, his feet were sore, and his hair a little messy.

"_All I want to do is curl up next to Roy right now. I'm so tired._" He thought.

The final match had the audience on the edge of their seats. The last two standing. Marth and Ike. They both put in there best effort. The match seemed like it was never going to end. But in the long run, Ike was the victor this time. He felt proud to have made it this far. All four of them felt that way. So in the end, the four of them felt proud of themselves.

"Well goodnight you three."

Bowser made his way to his room to get some well deserved sleep. Ike and Captain Falcon also made there way to there rooms for some sleep. Unfortunately for the bluenette, while the other three had there rooms down stairs, Marth and Roy's room was up upstairs. He wished Master Hand put their room down stairs. Next time he see him he needs to get a room change. He walked up the stair to their room. The door was unlocked and slightly open.

"Roy. You won't believe the day-"

The site he witnessed made his jaw drop. Roy was sitting on their bed with what seemed like a cat outfit on. Wait was that Taokaka's outfit? How did he obtain an item like that? He also noticed that the tail was moving from side to side slowly. Marth first thought it was moving with string of some sort. But Roy's hands weren't moving. So how was moving the tail? He closed and locked the door behind him.

"Welcome home Marth."

"Where did you get that...cute outfit from?"

The young lion crawled off the bed on all fours. He slowly moved towards his lover with a slow sexy stride. Once he was close enough he licked Marth's fingers and hand. His tail wagging back and forth.

"If you must know Master Hand gave it to me."

Mother?! What on earth?! He owned something like this? My word. It seems Marth never knew his mother figure was so secretive. A harmless little cosplay outfit can make anyone who wears it this cute? He would have to thank Master Hand in the morning for giving Roy this wonderful outfit.

"Meow"

Math looked down at Roy's flushed face.

"Pardon?"

Roy began purring at Marth. He rubbed his body against him and slowly moved around him in a circle. His cobalt eyes looking at his lover. He sat on his knees and his tail once again wagged from side to side.

"Oh Marth. I'm getting a little too hot in this outfit. Do you think...you could remove it for me meow?"

This role playing idea was great. The red head was getting Marth all excited. He noticed a bulge beginning to form in the bluenettes pants. The second thing Roy noticed was his lover was unhooking his armor, cape, and sword. Carelessly putting them on the floor. All of Marth's attention was on Roy. He grabbed his kitty and helped him to the bed. His body gentle hit the sheets as he felt his mouth being invaded. The red head felt slender fingers pulling at the zipper until his body was exposed to Marth. Pulling back from the kiss to admire the view he always loved to see.

"Oh my. I see that bulge in those pretty little panties. But I believe we should remove those straps first."

Once again those slender fingers made there way onto his kittens chest. He slowly trailed them down until he reached the straps holding the garment. He unhooked them both as the popped away themselves. Now his little kitten was fully exposed. Roy, who was still role playing, was licking the paws as if he was cleaning them. Marth smiled at this cute little act.

"Hmm. It seems my little kitten needs something else removed. How about the hoodie and boots?"

With a swift movement the boots were on the floor. As for the jacket it seems Marth was having trouble. While he did get the top part of the hoodie off it was stuck at the base of the tail. In his efforts to remove the jacket, he began pulling roughly at the base. Roy felt the tail being pulled instantly.

"OW! Don't do that! The tail is attached to me for real."

"Really?!"

So that how Roy was able to move it without string. So does that mean it was very sensitive as well? Roy gave his lover a pouting face. His face was very red either from anger or from embarrassment. Either way Marth was going to make him feel good. The Bluenette removed the jacket gently from the tail and tossed the article on the floor.

"I sorry love. Here let me soothe it for you."

He grabbed the tail by the base and started rubbing it. Soon the pain from the pulling was replaced with pleasure. Roy laid on his side and moaned loudly. It felt good to him. He also felt a familiar feeling in his lower area. In matter of minutes he came. Soaking the red underwear and some of his semen was running down his legs. Marth let the tail go. He picked up some of Roy's semen and wanted to taste the white liquid. Sliding his semen coated fingers into his mouth.

"You tasted wonderful honey. But seems we have to remove those pesky panties now don't we?"

Marth made quick work of the little garment. Roy was on his knees while his tail wrapped around his leg. Marth stood up and walked towards their bathroom. When he returned he had a bottle of lotion. Placing the bottle by his lover he removed his shirt, gloves, and pants. He soon was behind Roy. He grabbed the lotion and placed the liquid on his lower half. He positioned himself at the entrance. Before entering he felt Roy's tail wrap around his waist. He slowly slid in but it took only a moment for Roy to adjust and begun moving. His little kitten grabbed a fist full of sheets as he yelled out in pleasure. Calling Marth's name over and over again. Yes this idea wasn't just great. It was perfect.

"Faster Marth!...I need more..."

How could he not reply to that? He picked up the pace and slammed into his lover prostate causing Roy to yell out even louder. Soon it was getting to be too much. He was going to reach his climax at any moment. He felt the pressure building and building.

"m-Marth...I."

"Just come my little kitten."

Roy finally came hard. His knees finally gave way as he fell on his stomach. Marth came soon after spilling his seeds inside his kitten. Some even spilled out of him and once again was dripping down his leg. Both panting hard but happy and content. The tail released its grip around Marth's waist. Soon Marth pulled out and laid himself next to Roy. The red head wrapping his arms around his bluenette. His tail finally settling over their hips. By this time, sleep was coming to claim them both. Before their eyes closed for the night they both looked into each others eyes.

"Good night Marth."

Marth placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Good night love."

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Morning came very quick. While Marth had awoken to greet the day, Roy was still sleeping. He took this moment to take a shower and prepare to meet a certain hand. Dressing his normal attire he gave Roy a quick kiss on the cheek. He went down stairs to find the rest of his family members, minus Master Hand and Crazy Hand, waiting for breakfast.

"Morning Prince Marth. How are you doing?"

"Ah Princess Peach. I'm fairing well. Is Master Hand about?"

"Nah. He's still sleeping. Bowser took the on the job of cooking today." Link chimed in.

"I see. Well I'll just knock on his door then."

Walking around the corner from the dinning room, he stood in front of the Grand Staircase. Before even proceeding to walk the steps the door opened. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were dressed and ready to face the day.

"Hello Marth. How are you doing?"

"I'm fairing fine mother."

"Good because I hope the 35 of you are ready for more matches today. Roy can come if he wants to since he loves watching your matches. Oh and we should invite Dr. Mario, Young Link, and Mewtwo as well."

"Actually mother if I may talk to you alone please."

Without even asking, Crazy Hand disappeared through subspace. Most likely going to the dinning room.

"So...I take it you like the outfit?" He smiled at Marth.

Marth blushed for a moment but smiled none the less.

"Let's just say...I enjoyed myself. But how did you know I would like something like that?"

Still smiling Master Hand placed his hand on Marth's shoulder. He leaned in closer just to a whisper.

"Let's just say I know how you spark your fire."

* * *

**This is part were I start being a creep. "_Don't forgot the lotion!_" :D**

**On a side note if you wondering about somethings.**

**1. Young Lion - For those who didn't play Roy's game like I have. If you beat the game without marrying (Which is the true ending to his game) he goes back to rebuild the lands in Lycia. He was offered high ranking positions by Etruria and Bern. But he turns all of it down. Still because of what he did he became a legend. He was also given the nickname Young Lion. **

**2. Crazy Hands speech - In my head I believe that Crazy Hand can't produced speech in a normal way. Instead he telepathically talks to the people around him. So this explains why his speech is in italics. **

**3. Taokaka- If you have played Blazblue then you should know who I'm talking about. If you don't then I suggest you look her up.**


End file.
